


Running

by FunGhoulFrankie



Series: short stories i wrote that may or may not be similar to my shitty life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Depression, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Smut, Past Abuse, Short One Shot, Trans Character, oc needs to go to a mental hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunGhoulFrankie/pseuds/FunGhoulFrankie
Summary: Short story on how my OC Hades Anderson realizes he's transgender.
Series: short stories i wrote that may or may not be similar to my shitty life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054940





	Running

Running was something I was very familiar with. whether it was running from my middle school bullies or abusive father, it all felt the same. Running. I swear on my life I ran so much and so far it seemed like I was doing it for a living. When I was 7 I ran away for the first time. My parents were arguing and I felt like they would corner me next. So I left, the only thing i had were the close on my back and the shoes on my feet. I ran all the way down to the outskirts of Kit. Kit was the small town I lived in, in upstate New York. I stood there on the side of the highway for a few minutes, out of breath and shaking. The cool summer air blew threw my hair and made the sweat on my face go sideways. A car pulled up next to me, and the older lady inside it asked if I was alright. I said nothing, but I nodded. After asking where I lived and not getting a response she took me down to the police station and told the chief that she found me on the side of the highway. I while later I heard my mothers voice come from the front of the room, telling the officers that her child was missing and she thinks they ran away from home. It was loud. I walked to the front and looked at her. She ran behind the desk and grabbed me. “My baby, my baby, Gia, my baby girl. Where did you go? Why, why, why!” Her high pitched voice and sobs rang out across the room. “ I wanted to go outside.” That was eight years ago. I've ran away five more times since then. I once got as far as Carthage, it took me three days to get there using back roads. I realized at eight that using the main roads to run on was to dangerous. If I didn't want to get caught quickly I had to use backroads and go through the woods. I used the time I used for resting to figure out important things about myself, like who I am, where I belong, and why my dad treated me the way I did. But he was gone now, left was I was twelve. When I was thirteen I ran, and was caught, but the day I had to myself in woods was life changing. At the time I went by Gia Anderson. I hated that name. Gia. God it sounded like shit. I wanted a different name. Something that stood out. I’d been hooked on the name Hades for a month. And another thing, I hated that I was a girl. It made me feel like the body I was in needed to be burned. When I was caught the next day and taken back to the station in Kit I kept the feelings I had about my identity to myself. At fourteen I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, my hair wet and my small body being interrupted by these big mounds of flesh hanging off my chest. My hands smashed and flared them down. I imagined myself without them. I liked the idea of looking like that. It reminded me of David Bowie or Marilyn Manson. Their androgynous look was something i craved. I didn't want to identify as Gia, the girl. I wanted to identify as Hades the masculine androgynous creature from the planet Zeplone. That very moment in the bathroom naked and hair wet I realized something, I’m transgender. I wasn't Gia Anderson, I was Hades Anderson. Now all I had to do was tell mom.


End file.
